Issue 149
Issue 149 is the one-hundred and forty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 25: No Turning Back. It was published on December 9th, 2015. Plot Negan becomes delighted as Rick states he needs his help and assumes he'll be let out of jail. However, Rick immediately tells him he will never unlock his cage, which makes Negan feel embarrassed. After informing the Saviors about the Whisperers, Dwight is greeted by his fellow savior, Laura. Dwight is convinced that he won't continue as the leader for the Saviors, but Laura strongly disagrees. She reminds Dwight that many of the Saviors don't trust Rick and that he is the bridge that's keeping the place going, stopping people from taking up Negan's cause and putting him back in charge. She further argues that the real reason he's leaving is because he still yearns for Sherry. She tells Dwight she was a "cunt" and that she never cared about him. Laura then kisses Dwight, and tells him everyone appreciates his efforts. Dwight apologizes to her and leaves the room. Carl, Andrea and Lydia arrive at the Hilltop, and are greeted by Eduardo who is surprised to see people returning from the fair so early. Andrea lies to Eduardo about the reason they're visiting and informs him that no one can know Lydia is at the Hilltop. Lydia apologizes to Carl for pulling a gun on Andrea, and Carl apologizes to her as well. The two hug and Lydia asks Carl why he's so good to which Carl responds that it's probably because of his father and he wants people to look up to him the same way they look up to Rick. Lydia assures him that they will. Elsewhere, Maggie, Hershel and Brianna are cooped up in an apartment at Alexandria. Brianna is expressing concern about the growing fury amongst the citizens and is convinced something bad is going to happpen. Maggie tries to assure her that it won't get out of hand and that they'll figure out how to solve this thing, but can't leave until they do. Elsewhere Eugene tries to operate the radio, in vain. Rick informs Negan about the Whisperers and Negan starts off by insulting Rick's intelligence and asks him if the whisperers fall in the category of "us" or "them". Rick is about to leave twice before finally agreeing to hear him out. Negan proceedes by telling him that if Rick really is afraid people are turning against him he has the perfect adversary for them to turn their attention towards instead. Rick explains that it's not that simple, that people are angry and calling for him to take action against them, which could be dangerous. Negan tells him that the people are not really calling for action, but for security and advises Rick to uses the truth of the situation to manipulate his people into becoming satisfied. Rick leaves, saying he believes he can work with that. Negan is shocked Rick took his advice and asks for a reward. Vincent and Julia mourn for Josh. Vincent lashes out and states he is full of anger, and that all he ever wanted was to keep his son safe and help him grow to adulthood. As Julia begins to calm him down, the family is visited by Morton and his son. Rick goes to see Eugene, who tells him that the radio is working but that there is no one out there. Rick tells Eugene that he has come up with a plan and that they're going after the whisperers, using the stockpiles of ammunition Eugene has manufactured. He explains that it's time their communties form an official military and start training it's members at arms. At the Sanctuary, Dwight takes Lucille out of the closet. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Eugene Porter *Eduardo *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Hershel Greene *Brandon Rose *Lydia *Morton Rose *Julia *Vincent *Laura *Hilltop residents Deaths *None Trivia *Dialogue between Dwight and Laura confirms Diane as a misprint of Sherry. *The names of Josh's parents, Vincent and Julia, and Dwight's fellow Savior Laura are revealed. *It was teased by Sean Mackiewicz in Issue 146's Letter Hacks that they're sure going to "test the boundaries". *It was also teased that Rick and Negan would talk, and that somebody is going to return unexpectedly. The unexpected return turned out to be Lucille's. References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise